


Hábitos

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko había creído que estaba más acostumbrada a los hábitos de Hevn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hábitos

Himiko había creído que estaba acostumbrada.

Al fin de cuentas era usual que Hevn usase prendas que dejaban tanta piel visible que dejaban poco a la imaginación y podían ser consideradas indecentes y eso no cambiaba siquiera en épocas en la que el clima causaba que todos —o al menos las personas sensatas— usaban tanta ropa que sus rostros apenas quedaban visibles.

Y aun así...

Tomando aire lentamente Himiko dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación, todavía sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Al menos, pensó, tenía la suerte de que Hevn estuviese dormida y no pudiese ver la reacción que le causaba encontrarla desnuda en su propia cama.


End file.
